


“霍京要塞为什么会有造船物资”

by Linshize



Series: 西睿尔一世的社畜生活 [9]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linshize/pseuds/Linshize
Summary: 1685年，基里洛·特奥多罗夫跟随哥萨克联军协同奥军与土耳其开战，而作为摄政者的西睿尔坐镇首都，清理宫廷与朝政的乱局。同年，基里洛受父亲之托北上汇报战况。战事还算顺利，前线进展可观，不过他这位满腹牢骚的爱人显然还需要一些别的抚慰……
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 西睿尔一世的社畜生活 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561351





	“霍京要塞为什么会有造船物资”

……  
我刚一转书房的门把手，它就从里面被拉开了。我往前一个趔趄，差点撞到基里尔卡身上。“瞧给你急的！”我心想，正要笑话他，却瞟见屋里还有个秘书模样的人，只好在门口站定，行了个礼。  
“这一路辛苦你了，特奥多罗夫中校！请进！”他也有模有样地寒暄道，“南面打的怎么样？我们这边损失大吗？”  
“上帝保佑，还算顺，”我答道，“我出发的时候，大家刚推到霍京要塞附近，现在估计在打要塞吧。真别说，那帮奥地利人有两把刷子，他们对付这些石头家伙不在话下。对了，父亲也让我带信儿给您，说南边您尽可以放心。”  
“前线有你们大家在，我自然放心。”他点点头，思忖了片刻，好像想到了什么，眼睛一亮，突然问道：“不过有一件事我一直没弄明白，中校，为什么土耳其会在霍京要塞附近囤积造船物资？我觉得实在不能理解，你们在那周围见到什么运输线了吗？还是……”  
“这个……”我从来没听说过此事，不知是哪里给他的情报。  
“啊，稍等！”他抬手制止了我，扭头对旁边那个秘书吩咐道，“你去告诉外面，走廊里不要留人，你带人亲自在门厅看着，特奥多罗夫中校出门你再让他们回来，有胆敢擅入者立刻逮起来。”  
那个人微微鞠了一躬，恭敬地退了出去。  
“这是谁跟你说的？”我见秘书退下了，又等了一会儿，问他道。  
“嘘！快去门口看看他们走了没。”他低声说着，推了下我肩膀。我过去拉开条门缝一看——走廊里已经一个人影也没了。  
“我说，情报你也得挑拣挑拣，基里尔卡，像这种不是瞎掰吗？”我插上门，又走回他旁边，“我们在那附近压根儿没见过什么仓库，更别说物资了，再说你想一想也知道那边根本不可能……”  
我还没说完，他冷不丁扑了上来，一把搂住了我的脖子。 “你可算回来啦！”他踮起脚照着我脸上就是一顿猛亲，“天，我想你想得快疯了，基利亚……”  
“所以霍京要塞……”  
“快别提什么霍京要塞了，”他急吼吼地咕哝着，两只手在我颈前和肩头摸来摸去，“快……我实在受不了了……”  
“哦——”我这才恍然大悟，忍俊不禁，“我就说怎么回事！你又耍滑头，基里尔卡，险些把我都唬住了。不过你真的打算就在书房……？”  
“你今天怎么话这么多，死鬼！”他小声骂了一句，猛地钻到我颈侧咬了一口，“……求你了，快点……求你了！”他鼻子里喷着热气，往我耳朵里颤抖地说。我也不再多话，揽住他的腰，把他紧紧贴在我身前。我的手刚一碰到他的身体，他就按捺不住地大声呻吟起来，两腿发软，整个人歪在我身上。他打开我的衣领，把脸压在我胸前，深深地呼吸着我的气味，双手也开始不安分地在我腰后来回摩挲。先前我哪里见过他这个样子，直到这时也还没太回过神，他便急不可耐地放开我，两只手滑下来松我的腰带，把我的衬衣向上扯去……  
我四下看看，没有什么可以躺的地方，便转了个身，把他推在墙上。我们四只手一起，眨眼就把中间的障碍清扫得一干二净，我压了上去，贴紧他磨擦起来。“基利亚……基利亚！啊啊……啊……”他浑身发抖，一边沙哑地喊着我的名字，一边按着我的腰，用力迎合我，过不一小会儿，我几乎都还没反应过来，他已经尖叫一声，束手就擒，倒在了我肩头。  
“哎，你今儿这是怎么回事？”我有点不是滋味。他怎么也不替我想想？  
“我……我想要那样……”他喘着气，趴在我耳边低声说道，“基利亚，你不用对我这么好……明白吗？……”  
我惊讶地扳过他的脸，忍不住仔细打量了打量他——之前他可不太喜欢那样，总是躲躲闪闪，一个劲喊疼，今天真的不知他脑袋里搭错了哪根弦，居然求起我了。我摆了摆膝盖，分开他的腿，用手在他身前蹭了蹭，向那里探过去。“呜……”他又不成声地呻吟起来，稍稍往前一凑，自己把弱点交到了我手上。我感到指端非常热，而且不知为什么显得十分松软。我想了想，咬住他的嘴唇，直接用上了三根手指。  
“啊啊！！”他扭开头，张大嘴不停地抽气，“对，对，基利亚……我太喜欢……我太喜欢你这样了……”  
我早被他撩拨得发急，再看他这个样子，更是心痒难耐，分开手指匆匆地扫荡着之后的道路。可他却好像比我更不耐烦，不等我收工，突然将身子向上一纵，腿缠在我腰间，整个人挂在了我身上。我不需要他再说什么，立刻推了进去。“哈……”他急切地调整呼吸，贪婪地把我往自己身体里吞，很快就让我心满意足地沉到了最深处。我捧住他的身体，一面肆意捏揉，一面上下颠弄起来……渐渐的，他咬得越来越紧，几乎让我有些生疼，阻力也变大了不少。他觉察到我的动作慢了，想自己加些劲，但身上却明显已经没有力气了。  
“快点……快点，基利亚……”他伏在我肩上呜呜地哀求道。我用残存的意识想了想，我们这个样子，想要再快似乎不大容易，便又重重颠簸了他几下，趁他被撞得两眼翻白，我退出来将他放在地上，重新并起手指送了进去，抵住那里，飞快地摇颤起来。他闷哼一声，双腿紧紧地绞住了我的脖子，不由自主地蜷缩着，把我拉向他身前。我索性另一只手托起他的腰，又吮住了他，开始用力吞吐……“啊——！！”他终于承受不住这样的夹击，再一次浑身抽搐着跌落了下去……  
我歇了口气，把已经有点发酸的手抽回来，打算解决余下的事情，可他却拉住了我的手腕。“别……不许！”他抓着我的手晃了晃，又把我往自己身上拽去，“你回来……回来……”  
“……你还能行吗，基里尔卡？”我有些犹豫，“一会儿晕在这儿了叫谁给你抬出去？”  
“管它干什么，死鬼！……求你，求你啦……”他半是嗔怪，半是可怜地望着我，见我仍在踌躇，突然伸出手，在我本就已经窘迫难忍的地方冷不防捋了一把。  
“妈的，你要我命呢！”我倒吸一口凉气，骂出声来，逮住他的手按在他头顶，将他的衬衣猛地扯到上面去打了个结，紧紧缚住他双臂，接着便抬起他的腰，一口气长驱直入。他被我撞得一激灵，软在我身下颤个不停，却还有心思勾起头，笑嘻嘻地盯着我不断冲击他的地方看。“没羞没臊！”我被他看得气不打一处来，把他的腿架到肩上，腾出手向他胸前抓去。他哼哼唧唧，拼命扭来扭去，如果不是被我摁在手下，他准能满地打起滚来。“看，有本事接着看，看我这回怎么把你……”我不理会他的挣扎，加大了力气狠狠地揉捏和顶弄他，不一会儿，他已经上气不接下气，再也睁不开眼睛，软绵绵地瘫倒在地上。  
“基利亚，说下去……快……说……”他几乎发不出声，喑哑地命令着，“说你要……你要把我怎么……”  
我看他神色昏然，怀疑他还能不能听清楚我说话，于是俯到他耳边，粗声恶气地喃喃道：  
“我非把你折腾到断气儿不可，基里尔卡……”  
“嗯啊啊啊——！”他突然抽成了一团，一下子咬紧了我，整个人剧烈地痉挛着，放开喉咙没命尖叫起来。“真有你的，现在保准整个行宫都……”我心想——但并不打算管那么多了。他都不在乎，我瞎操心个什么？我也早就被他弄得晕头转向了……  
……  
我们两个都满身大汗，抱在一起喘息了半天。他倒是没有失去意识，但却一直不停地抽泣，眼泪流得满头满脸都是。  
“怎么着，委屈啦？”我挤兑他，“还不是你自找的？”  
“没有……不是……我太想你了，基利亚……”他呜咽着，抱着我的脖子，冷不丁放声大哭起来。  
“瞧瞧……瞧瞧你！”我拍着他哭得一抖一抖的脊背，不知道该怎么安慰他好。  
“你想都想不出来，基利亚！”他抽噎着说，“到处都在受贿，拿着波兰的钱、莫斯科的钱，回过头冲我狂吠！那个鲍里索夫斯基的情妇的忏悔神父天天给莫斯科传消息，我最近才查出来；还有两次从波洛茨基家往北去的车队里偷偷夹带武器和盐，后一次还有一大堆财宝……还夹带了一幅圣像，就是之前他们从圣母安息教堂偷的！可他们要圣像干什么？难不成放在波兰的教堂里？……我猜是想卖给莫斯科人！那帮家伙一看到这些几百年前的希腊圣物就两眼放绿光。”  
“呸，畜牲！这种造孽事都干得出来！”我不由得啐了一口。  
“你一走，我连觉都不敢睡，在那边一合眼就做噩梦……有一次我困得不行，趴在桌上迷迷糊糊，可冷不防屋里就闯进来个人！我只差一点就冲他开枪了，幸好留神多看了一眼，是个小孩——是御厨房那个艾尔芭的孩子，那孩子白天见他们把点心端到书房，我又总不吃，半夜就溜进来想偷吃，这些人一点规矩也没有！……我索性把整盘都给他了，横竖那些吃的我是一口也不敢碰。前一阵我实在受不了了，只能搬到这边行宫来，就为这点事，母亲还跟我闹得天翻地覆……可这儿至少有一些自己人，我住着也安心多了。哦，对了，基利亚，扎哈尔老爹回来了！你还记得吗，我跑到科尼斯堡之后他们赖在他头上，把他发去服苦役。我好不容易才寻访到他……”  
“哟，他还好吗？”  
“好倒还好，只是刚回来一下子喝大了，今天躺着起不来。”他破涕为笑，用毛茸茸的脑袋在我脖子上蹭来蹭去，可过了一会儿，他又唉声叹气起来。“那些波兰人吵吵嚷嚷，追在后面找施耐德麻烦，重骑兵那边天天请愿说炮兵操练惊到他们的马。可他们非要在炮兵营地旁边转悠图个什么？还夹在人家两边……给人脸色看吗？”  
“那帮天主教徒内斗又不是一天两天了，”我叹了口气，“想想也怪，他们恨起对方来怎么比恨鞑靼人还厉害！”  
“哦对，前两天还来了个神父带着一群市民，非说印书局有个监事搞巫术，你知道的，就是从罗马来的那个格列柯男爵，管着制版和礼仪书勘误的。那些人说他念咒让死人跳舞，险些把他扔到河里，我一问，原来当时他在读贺拉斯，他们听不懂，然后往窗户里瞧时刚巧有阵风吹动了他挂在墙上的骨骼标本。”  
“标本？”  
“就是骨头架子啦。”  
“啧，那玩意儿挂墙上多瘆人，他搞什么名堂！”  
“唉你不懂，基利亚，研究这个用处还挺大的，但别提他啦……我才知道南边三个省都拖欠酒税，我走的时候还能按时按量收上来，这几年是一年少一半！钱准定都是给私吞了，我母亲让商人管税，就好比让山羊看守草堆！没人拿枪指着他们，一个子儿也不会给我吐出来！”他气呼呼地咕哝着，又快要哭出来了，“我没有钱了，基利亚，前方在和土耳其人死磕，可我连下个月的军饷都拿不出来……他们不给我钱念书，非让我回来，谁知回来了比在科尼斯堡还要命！你去翻翻编年史，有过哪一个王公比我还落魄的？王公都不提了，就说整个维尔内的贵族里头，也属我最穷酸了！……”  
我心里也可怜起他来，把他抱得更紧了些，揉着他的鬈发。“前方倒不是问题，基里尔卡！毕竟我们哥萨克连马靴都是从土耳其人脚上扒下来的，即便一个铜板没有，咱照样杀到他伊斯坦布尔去。”  
“嘿，说起这个，你们也不是什么善茬，基利亚！”他突然在我腰上狠狠掐了一把，“你猜怎么着，骑兵军把伊娜他们从宫里赶走的时候，居然给我卷走了小礼拜堂的所有金子，连墙皮都叫他们剥了一半，我还查不出是谁干的！母亲都气疯了！好在他们不知道其实那些玛瑙和翡翠更值钱……”  
他嘟嘟囔囔在我耳边说个不停，我明白他满腹牢骚，但他说得太快，又没有什么条理，加上这些事又是我完全不熟悉的，到了最后我已经听得头晕脑胀，只好侧过头茫然地盯着他不停飞动的嘴唇看，渐渐有些忍俊不禁起来，笑着凑上去堵住了他的嘴。  
“你省着点力气吧，基里尔卡。瞧瞧，你叨叨了快有半小时了。我看现在门厅里那个秘书准该起疑了……什么事能谈这么久？要真在说土耳其，那苏丹的家谱都能叫我们捋三遍了。”


End file.
